


Trapped in a Dollhouse Amidst a Field of Stars

by NebulasCrafting



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasCrafting/pseuds/NebulasCrafting
Summary: The Margatroid-Kirisame household has felt cold lately, what ever could the reason be....
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Trapped in a Dollhouse Amidst a Field of Stars

Alice had been troubled for an entire fortnight.

It was uncommon for the multi-coloured magician to struggle at something she considered herself well-versed at. For the length of their relationship she had no problem striking an intimate mood when appropriate, but lately it seemed that nothing enticed that sort of reaction out of Marisa. It began with some subtle brush offs, which Alice accepted gracefully, but eventually the excuses ran thin and it became obvious something else was amiss.

“It's nothing.” This suspicious response Alice received when she directly asked about the problem did not elicit ease.

How had something so divisive crept into their relationship with no warning? It wasn't that their relationship _required_ a physical aspect, they had already been close friends for a long while previously and that was a very satisfying partnership without an intimate portion, but since they had made that connection Alice could not deny the existence of additional urges within her.

Alice resolved to get to the heart of the issue this very evening.

Dinner was a combination of their two favourite dishes, which Alice had her dolls preparing all day and into the evening. Candles that supplemented the sunset light coming through the cottage curtains of their shared domicile burned with a subtle natural fragrance that they both previously admitted to enjoying. Marisa's favourite sweet sake was served with the meal, which Alice found complimented their dinner well. The conversation was pleasant and even boasted several laughs. A naturally fun mood settled between them during the meal, belying the yearning desire hiding within Alice.

However, when the meal was over, the skitter of chair legs skipping roughly across the wood floor broke the spell of good atmosphere. The younger witch quickly rose from the table with some quick excuse, moving to leave as if an evacuation order had just been given as the dolls went to clear her plate.

“Wait!” Alice's voice came out stronger than intended and she herself hardly recognized the sound of its desperation. As both women recovered from the outburst, Alice reasserted her own composure to continue. “Where are you going?”

Marisa seemed unable to answer before a hurried “to bed” was uttered.

“You're allowed to sleep in the bedroom with me you know?” Alice noted the direction Marisa was leaving in, the same side of the cottage she had in recent memory.

“The couch is fine...”

“I-” Marisa sleeping on the couch was not fine to Alice, but that was not the point she was trying to convey. While Marisa remained frozen in place, unable to slink away in her usual fashion, Alice rose to her feet and circled the table to confront Marisa directly.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” The question hung in the cottage's candle scented air while an excuse was formulated.

“I haven't been avoiding you, I spent all day with you today.”

That was true but also not the point Alice was trying to get at and while she figured Marisa knew exactly what she was referring to, Alice was determined to clear up the issue to no uncertain resolution.

“I was referring to you sleeping on the couch instead of next to me.” Marisa winced at the stinging clarification, and after a beat, Alice added:

“Not kissing me.” Another wince.

Alice could feel dampness begin to seep around her eyes as the anxiety she had suppressed surrounding the current state of their relationship threatened to come bursting forth. Her jaw's tightness lowered the volume to the final piece of her grievance, which escaped her mouth as a nearly unnoticeable quiver.

“Or holding me...”

Marisa could no longer ignore the effect her actions were having on her dear girlfriend. Despite suffering for a solution in solitude, the woman she trusted most was nearly in tears because Marisa had been too proud to admit something was wrong, and too embarrassed to share her mistake with the person she was closest to.

“Pardon me?” Her first attempt to voice the root of the problem was too quiet for Alice to hear, Marisa repeating what she had said would be painful but necessary.

“I ate a mushroom.”

“Is that all?” Confusion struck Alice, but this was the most she had gotten out of Marisa in terms of whatever issue had been plaguing her since the problem had begun.

“It...uhhh...changed me somewhat...” The unsure tone of Marisa's voice was nearly indiscernible at its low register. “...and I wasn't sure what you would say...”

“Show me.” Alice's words caught a previously unheard echo in her cottage, driving her request more as an order while a doll followed wordless direction to bring a lit lantern closer. The older witch couldn't miss the intense level of nervousness emanating from her housemate as she began to remove her undergarments after a moment's hesitation. Such restiveness was a sight she had not seen since the night they first breached the barrier between dear friends and lovers.

“Oh.” Alice reacted as Marisa had eventually mustered enough courage to lift her dress up nearly to her waist, revealing the source of her anxiety. The suspicion Alice held of Marisa's state quickly confirmed, she was now sure it was the mushroom she had knowledge of; a dubious fungus to which she also knew the only cure.

“My dear Marisa, didn't I tell you not to eat every strange mushroom you encountered in the forest? Something like this was bound to happen eventually.” Her voice held equal measures of caring and mischief as she stepped the distance between them, causing Marisa to drop her hem and take a half step back.

“Luckily, I know how to fix this.” The two women's eyes were locked on the other, one's face showing apprehension while the other smiled reassuringly. Alice leaned down and brushed her lips against Marisa's testingly. After a brief pause to confirm a positive reaction, Alice kissed her several more times before leading a trail of them across her cheek to her neck. Marisa instinctively shifted onto her toes to get closer to the source of stimulation as Alice placed her hand on Marisa's waist. Her free hand working through the buttons of her vest and blouse with practised ease, Alice removed and tossed aside both with little thought. The two buttons at the back of Marisa's skirt offered no challenge to the skilled seamstress and the messy haired witch went from being mostly naked to entirely nude. The fireplace was doing its job to keep the cottage warm, but nevertheless the feeling of her lover's eyes on her caused Marisa's hair to stand up on her skin with a slight shiver. This feeling was immediately proceeded by an entirely alien sensation as Alice's hand had begun deftly stroking the new addition between Marisa's legs, which began to rise with life at the stimulation.

“Aa-Alice...wait...” Marisa reacted with apprehension at the incomprehensible change Alice was evoking in her, but Alice had already started her dolls along the task of undoing her own buttons and wraps. The dolls worked with elegant precision, each focusing on a prescribed area and moving from unseen strings still attached to the Alice's fingers. Both hands found no problem directing the craft of dolls despite being busy at Marisa's chest and crotch, one hand teasing a familiar breast while the other grasped repetitiously with five fingers to coax a greater reaction out of her partner. Within only a few seconds, the dolls had completed their mesmerizing work that no one would witness as the two witches were too engrossed in each other to notice. A simple pair of subtle steps cleared Alice from the last of her clothes that the dolls took away and folded, leaving zero distance between the two women and pushing Marisa against the wall by the dining table.

“It'll be okay.” Alice placed as much care and reassurance behind her tone as possible, changing her grasp to a semi-firm grip, eliciting a quick gasping moan from Marisa. “Magical mishaps happen, we'll get through this in no time and you'll be back to normal.”

'Though hopefully not too soon.' Alice wished to herself, moving her hand purposefully as Marisa huffed in pleasure, trying to catch a breath just out of reach.

“Where did you-” Marisa struggled. “-learn how to do this?”

Alice's face soured somewhat at the question, but her hands still moved dutifully while she considered how to answer, if at all. Several seconds passed of Marisa's soft moaning muting against the cozy cottage walls, the encapsulated witch almost forgetting she even asked her question.

“People sometimes got lost in the forest.” Her mind fighting against returning to a much different time in her life, Alice added quietly while she continued about the work of consuming Marisa in pleasure: “And sometimes I was lonely.”

Marisa noticed the change of demeanour in her partner and wished she could form more coherent thoughts. She wanted to tell Alice how happy she had been since they started lived together, how fulfilling their entire relationship was, and how unabashedly attractive she found her. However, none of these thoughts being vocalized would come to pass, as all Marisa could do was throw an embattled and lusting gaze towards the woman caressing her.

Alice took Marisa's hand and placed it on her waist as a wordless invite, which was received and acted upon, the impatient movements of Marisa's fingers across her skin was not lost on Alice. Pleading fingers pulled the two even closer, the distance becoming so insignificant between them that it was a forgone conclusion that their lips would come together. The passion of such a collision should not have surprised Alice after how she had stoked Marisa's arousal, but she was shocked to find her mind blanking with desire until the feeling of Marisa biting her lower lip returned her to being absorbed with pleasing her lover. Any idea of Marisa needing further reassurance flew from Alice's mind as their familiar play continued. Hands explored well acquainted territory, light touches subconsciously knowing where to linger and embrace. Alice had once heard Marisa joke about her body being a rare treasure but to Alice it was no joke, and feeling the smaller woman's body press against hers for the first time in a the past few weeks was the only reminder she needed.

In short order, Alice noted Marisa's hands ceasing their re-familiarizing exploration of her body, focusing strictly on her chest with groping, testing, and teasing. Alice smiled remembering the first time she had brought up Marisa's fixation with her breasts. _'If you like them then you can touch them as much as you want.'_ Responding to the apology she had received then, Alice had since found herself pleasantly amused with the almost hungry obsession Marisa held for that part of her. Alice took time to savour Marisa fawning over her as a familiar feeling of aroused comfort filled her, though there was still an issue that needed tending to.

Marisa found herself pressing closer to Alice as the other woman tried to pull away, so engrossed with the feelings she had held back in her self these past nights, too ashamed of her own predicament to act on them until now. Eventually Alice pushing softly against her chest gave Marisa pause, enough time to notice the drool leaking down the side of her lips and the rate of her own heart, which raced like a falcon freshly freed from imprisonment. The breath of both women mixed in the proximity of their aroused huffing as they considered what came next, both eager to continue while simultaneously revelling in the anticipation of what was to come.

Alice exuded a smile only reserved for Marisa before kissing her again, her lips trailing down her lover's face and neck, not stopping even as they traversed Marisa's chest and elicited pleasant moans. Before Marisa could even realize, Alice had already lowered down passed her stomach and a warm encompassing feeling overcame her, the unusually fantastic sensation driving stunned groans from Marisa.

'This is Marisa's....' repeated in Alice's head as she went about fitting as much as was comfortable into her mouth. Hearing the sound of Marisa trying to suppress her pleasure charged outcries wordlessly persuaded Alice to redouble her efforts, one hand helping her mouth while the other found Marisa's hand and entwined with her fingers. This continued for uncounted minutes until Alice, wanting to witness the expression on her partner's face, gazed up to see Marisa overloaded with disbelieving ecstasy.

“Alice...” Forcing her lovers name out, the two witches' eyes met as an orgasm of previously unknown composition consumed Marisa, releasing in a manner that alarmed her while filling her vision with white, but did not seem to bother Alice.

Quite the contrary.

Sensing the coming explosion Alice tightened the encapsulation her lips held on Marisa. A twitch preceded a wave of warmth that filled her mouth and washed the thought on repeat out of Alice's head. The moment faded into both women realizing their hands were clenched as if to crush the others. Both of their grips relaxing, Marisa shifted her weight off her toes, though she was unaware when it had all moved there to begin with. Alternatively, Alice absentmindedly allowed her tongue to play with the viscous fluid in her mouth, the obsessive idea that this liquid belonged to Marisa continued to overtake her mind, coupled with wondering about how it would feel to let it slide down her throat and spread its warmth deeper within her....

Snapping to her senses, Alice beckoned for a doll to bring her a glass container, where she spit out the contents of her mouth with the maximum amount of grace one could muster while expelling a mixture of saliva and ejaculate. The doll took the jar away for Alice to study later, while the doll master herself rose to her feet, locking eyes with her still recovering lover while she ignored the mixture of liquids that dripped off her face and onto her chest.

“Seems you aren't cured yet.” Alice's voice oozed with seduction, her open hand teasingly travelling up Marisa's sensitive still hard shaft, eliciting a pleading moan and shudder. Their hands found each other's once more, and their mouths followed suit before letting their tongues do the same. The two basked in their mutual lust before Alice broke away, keeping her hand in Marisa's, leading the other woman to the bedroom they shared before their troubles had started. Troubles that had now been completely swept away in the rekindling of the couple's intimacy.

Marisa found the room to be incredibly well prepared and in order, with more candles and new bedding that she had no idea when Alice could have made unnoticed. However, she found little time to appreciate the setup as she was pulled hastily to the bed, falling atop her lover without elegance.

In times like this, elegant behaviour was always left at the bedroom door.

Lips and tongues met, tested, traversed and teased. Marisa, unable to hold back any longer, let her desire drive her vigorous affections, filling her hands with Alice's chest and hungrily burying her face in her partner's bosom. Alice let herself be fawned over, holding Marisa tightly on top of her, so ecstatic to the reality of their intimacy's return, but not entirely unaware of the hard and hot member poking between them. As much as she wanted to continue basking in the attention being paid to her, they had work to do to undo the effect of the strange mushroom Marisa had eaten.

However, work need not always be devoid of pleasure. Feeling Alice's sudden grasp on her magical shaft gave Marisa pause, meeting her eyes while she felt apprehensive about how things would proceed. The moment was followed by Alice readjusting her position, guiding the rod's head between her legs to press against her burning and bedewed crotch. Nothing about Alice's most intimate place was a secret to Marisa, but she was still fraught with hesitation as her supernatural member waited at Alice's entrance.

“What if I hurt you?”

The feeble concern earned an assured laugh out of Alice.

“You won't hurt me.” And in the next moment Marisa felt the new piece of herself enter as Alice moved to complete the union between them. A welcoming sensation of accommodation slowly assailed both of them, until their connection had covered the entire length, leaving Marisa's girth completely encompassed, and Alice marvelling at the overwhelming sense of fullness welling within her. Both women panted silently while they acclimatized to the new experience, their eyes trained each other's, Marisa's mind unable to form cohesive thoughts and Alice once again grappled with the all consuming notion that the thing she was handling belonged to her beloved. Ravenous for more stimulation, Alice began to move before Marisa could regain any semblance of reason, her hips finding a short upward rhythm that changed the muted moaning between them into something more audible. Marisa could focus on nothing except the stimulation and the lustful visage of Alice beneath her.

This comfortable yet carnal pattern slowly eased Marisa into motion, exploring the pleasure that the bare skin of their intimate parts combining offered in this configuration between them. More drawn out than the first time, after uncounted minutes Marisa could begin to feel a building pressure in her groin, and finally her calmer mind prevailed.

“Wait Alice, this is bad. I should take it out.” It felt like Alice's insides were perfectly suited for spurring her to climax, and Marisa feared the time before she would be made to burst was growing shorter and shorter.

“W-what do you m-mean? This...feels incredible.” Alice's voice held the sexual allure that Marisa dearly enjoyed drawing out of her during their more primal lover making. The tone of her lover's voice in such a state was almost enough to make her forget her fears and animalistically push towards the end, but the last bastion of her better judgment still held out.

“But if it comes out inside you...” Marisa didn't know what could happen, but couldn't finish voicing her concerns, crying out lustfully as she felt Alice's legs wrap around her, the other woman drawing her close and unable to escape as if to answer an unasked question.

“If it's you...” Alice's voice held a desperation Marisa had never heard before.

“If it's us...” Marisa didn't need any more reassurance, but Alice still shared the most intimate thought on her mind between pleasure filled pauses.

“Then everything will be okay no matter what.” Alice's words destroyed the final doubts in Marisa's head, as she added with a whisper into the other woman's ear: “So stay like this till the end.”

The golden eyed witch did not need to be told twice.

Their lips combined once more, each utterly insatiable for the other, breaking contact only long enough to cry each other's name. Neither had noticed the sweat or scorching body heat between them till now, their combined smell competing with the scent of candle aroma filling the room. Alice had set the decorations out because they had aphrodisiac qualities, not that their current sensual momentum needed any assistance. She would have laughed at how far away her previous worries felt if she could process anything beyond the all encompassing feeling of Marisa slamming into her. The telling swelling of Marisa inside her with the combination of arousal and anticipation drove Alice over the edge.

Pleading with her lover while she felt her whole body tensing into an explosive crescendo, Alice lost several seconds of time to her whole world being consumed in pleasure. The intensity would have given her pause but Marisa was continuing to drive herself to her own climax without a hint of reservation. Alice could hear Marisa continually and frantically state that the end was coming, but she was so enraptured with the experience the two of them were sharing that all she could respond with was holding her dear Marisa closer, as if no absence of space between them was close enough. In truth, Alice was squeezing her so tightly inside and out that it was almost enough to stop Marisa, but the looming dam break of pleasure for her would not be stopped.

Their eyes locked on to each other, Marisa felt the irresistible urge to meet Alice's lips once more, before she felt her body seize and twitch and gush, her vision going completely white except for a sea of stars...

* * *

Several minutes of breath catching was spent as Alice basked in the mess of sexual fluids the two of them had intermingled inside her. Marisa, still weak from her climax, was unable to pull herself off or out of Alice, and could only muster propping herself up to try to keep her weight off her lover. The two women looked at each other, each trying to read the other's expression to assess their feelings on what had just transpired while the impression was still fresh.

Alice made a conscious effort to maintain as neutral an expression as one could make after such a passionate exchange, but found it hard to keep a smile off of her face after a few seconds of looking at the woman she loved. Marisa's face had less control to conceal what was on her mind, switching between concern, embarrassment, and finally, a smile, natural, comfortable and winning.

Of all the physical aspects of Marisa, this was Alice's favourite. Brimming with such a radiance that dreary days faded to obscurity, inducing such a peace that even two long warring parties would form an armistice, and possessing such an ordinary magic that the changing of the seasons looked to it for inspiration. Alice could dress Marisa's rare body in all the most flattering or pretentious garb, house her feet and hands in gloves and boots that were either practical or attention grabbing, or adorn her head with hats or headdresses that kept eyes on her or the elements at bay. Regardless of effort spent or the cost of the material used, all of it would simply be to frame that smile, the most beautiful part of Marisa to Alice was the part she could never dress up.

“I love you.” Alice affirmed in a tone that left no questions, supplemented by the afterglow of their shared experience while her fingers traced the side of Marisa's mouth in admiration.

“I love _you_.” Marisa mirrored without hesitation.

The moment was subsequently interrupted by the effect it had on the magical implement between Marisa's legs, which swelled back up to size inside Alice, unabated from the previous release.

“Oh.”

“I-uhhh.” Marisa was unable to figure out if she should apologize or suggest she go and try and relieve the problem another way before Alice seized her once more with a reassuring smile, ensuring the beleaguered witch knew the two of them were in this together till the very end. Birds pinned for the morning sun by the time the two women finally separated, both long losing count of the amount of releases it took to finally resolve the issue...

* * *

Nearly a handful of fortnights had passed since that night and Alice caught herself day dreaming at the cottage's dining room table. It had been weeks since she had finished studying the aspects of the discharge Marisa had created that night they had handled the magical mushroom induced growth and the findings had been concerning although inconclusive. Before she had zoned out, her eyes had settled on a bag of tea leaves and other remedies for menstrual pain that Marisa had gathered for the two of them, but there was a problem:

Alice had not needed the gathered items in recent memory.

Missing such a time was possible, but memories of that particular night came to mind every time Alice had felt slightly ill lately, to say nothing of the magical effects of the mushroom Alice had all but proven. The fullness and the warm filling feeling mixed with the trust between them facing the possible consequences, while not better or worse than their usual intimacy, was certainly something she had occasionally wished Marisa could experience, and she herself thought about experiencing again...

Alice's hand absentmindedly went to her stomach as she made up her mind. Marisa was out acquiring things from the human village and the dolls could be set to automatically take care of the daily chores.

Meanwhile, Alice planned to find and sample a particular mushroom of the Forest of Magic.


End file.
